Of Stalking and Swordfights
by Wierdkid20
Summary: Formally Allez! Incidents involving Russia's stalking of Lithuania.Rated T for mild language,vodka,and stalking.
1. Allez

**Allez!***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia the episodes would be longer than 5 minutes**

He hadn't done this in a long time, not with other people at least. He had practiced in his basement ever since he had gotten out of Russia's house though. Lithuania cracked his neck as he laced up his sneakers and grabbed his mask. Truthfully, he hated the thing for how much of his view it blocked but the club in his home required it, as did every other place in the world. Besides, he should set a good example for his younger citizens. He entered the large room after grabbing his equipment and saw Poland sitting in the stands wearing a bright pink fencing vest, checking his nails.

"_Sveiki_ Feliks." he said, sitting down next to the man. Poland looked up

"Like, hey, Liet!"

"Poland, it's Toris, we're in public," he hissed looking around nervously.

"Oh like, loosen up, Liet!" Poland said slinging his arm around Lithuania's shoulder. "Besides, there's, like, no one here." Poland was right. It was a weekday so there were very few fencers around. There were a few sparring matches going on and watching them made Toris smile. This was a sport. Sure, he loved basketball and enjoyed watching various other sports, but this had purpose behind it. There had been a time where this meant something.

"So anyway, we, like, totally going to do this or what?" Poland asked.

"If you're ready," he replied. Poland turned around behind him and pulled on a bright pink fencing mask.

"I'm, like, totally ready now," he said, jumping off the stands and landing on the gym floor in a star position. Lithuania blushed as several of the people stopped and looked at him and his fellow nation in either puzzlement or amusement.

"Like, come on L-Toris!" Poland said, picking up a random rapier from a nearby table and holding it up as though he were already victorious. Lithuania sighed and put on his mask trying not to look at the others in the room.

"Poland, your making a scene," Toris hissed as they made their way to an open area of the gym. Poland responded by whacking him with his rapier.

"Hey! You can't just- ow, stop I don't even have my sword out yet!" Lithuania cried, fumbling with his rapier as Poland struck him again and again.

"Come on, Liet, you used to be, like, totally good at this," Poland mocked as Lithuania finally got his rapier out. Despite the fact the Poland couldn't see it, Toris blushed with embarrassment before feinting and smacking Feliks' hand causing the nation to drop to the sword.

"Ow,- that hurt!" Poland whined. Lithuania sighed. He had been like this back in their commonwealth days.

"Come on Feliks, I didn't hit you that hard," he groaned again, pulling off his mask. Poland did likewise and pouted.

"Yeah you totally did," he complained beginning to fake cry. Lithuania rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"All right, I'm sorry," he said. "Now, can we go again?" Before Poland could respond, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up before yelping and jumping back. The person that had tapped him on the shoulder was about as big as Russia with his face covered by a white mask.

"C-can I help you?" Lithuania stuttered The man pointed at Lithuania's rapier with his own. "Oh you want to spar?" he asked. The mask nodded. "Oh, well, Feliks do you-" he asked, turning around only to see Poland waving at him from the bleachers. "-mind." he sighed.

"Kick his ass, Toris!" the blond called. He smiled slightly, then turned back around to face to tall man.

"All right, when you're r-" The other mans blunted blade came whooshing down on him in an arc before Toris had finished speaking. Lithuania barely had time to parry before the man retreated. "What on earth-" he asked before blocking again as his opponent leapt forward and attempted to make the hit. He had thought the man was a novice. To an extent he was, as his footwork was not the greatest, but now it seemed that Toris had failed to follow the advice that he had given to Prussia all those years ago. He quit holding back. He struck at the man as soon as he had drawn back, only to be parried. His opponent crossed and hit. The world began to fade away. All that mattered was watching the two swords and gaining more ground. The two fencers blocked, lunged, parried and hit for almost 20 minutes. Then Toris finally got an opening as the man lunged forward. He stabbed upward into the man's hilt and pulled it back out of his grasp. The man held up his hands in surrender and Lithuania began to hear a familiar laugh. The man pulled off his mask to reveal purple eyes, silver blond hair, and a wide smile.

"Привет, Litva."

**Translations**

_**Sveiki: (Lithuanian) Hi**_

**Привет:(Russian) Hi**

***Word used to signal start of a fencing bout at the international level_**

**Inspiration for this came from the Hetawiki entry that said that Lithuania was interested in martial arts. I thought that was kind of odd until I read on the other wiki that Martial art's includes fencing which then made perfect sense. If anyone is wondering the advice he gave to Prussia came from the Polish-Swedish wars strip. I have never fenced before so any inaccuracies are from ignorance on my part. Anyway Review please!**


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, yeah I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Breaking and Entering**

It had been 2 months since the fencing incident and Lithuania hadn't seen Russia at all, except at the world meeting, in which neither of them had spoken to each other. But he didn't need to see Russia to know he was there. He could feel eyes on him while he was working and had woken up at least once to find another blanket on top of him that he thought had been in the linen closet. But this was the last straw. Coming downstairs at 5 am to find a sleeping Russian on the couch was too much. He had slept with a long knife next to his bed since he had left the Soviet Union and now held the point under Russia's chin. The larger nation sleepily opened his eyes and looked at Toris in surprise, embarrassment and then confusion once he noticed the knife.

"Litva, what are you-" Russia began.

"Get out," Toris ordered in a slightly shaky voice.

"But-"

"Get out!" he growled, stronger this time. Russia narrowed his eyes before reaching up and taking hold of the hilt of the knife. Lithuania's blood froze at the expression on Russia's face.

"Now, Litva that's not very nice," Ivan said, standing slowly, taking the knife as he rose. Russia smiled as he threw the knife across the room. Lithuania slowly backed up towards his basement. "Where are you going, Toris?" Ivan asked, following him at the same rate. "And when did you get so impolite? I was only sleeping."

Then the Russian national anthem played. Russia answered his phone. "Дa?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Lithuania. There was chatter from the other side of the line causing Russia to frown. "But Medvedev, I'm busy," Russia replied in almost a whine. More chatter. "Fine, I'll be there in a little bit." Then the large nation hung up. "See you later, Litva," he said dimissively before exiting the room. Toris didn't move until he heard the door slam, then breathed a sigh of relief before reaching for his phone and calling a locksmith.

**-Водка-**

Lithuania swung downwards, striking the dummy on a shoulder. '_How did he even get in in the first place?_' he thought as he struck at the dummy again. He was in his basement practicing while he waited for the locksmith to arrive. This wasn't the first time he'd changed the lock, but last time it was because he was tired of Poland sneaking into his house and eating his food. The phone rang midswipe and he pulled it out of his pocket before answering.

"What?" he asked curtly, laying the sword down.

"Is this a bad time?" Estonia's voice asked after a beat.

"Oh, sorry, Eduard!" Lithuania hastily apologized.

"Pole probleemi." Estonia replied dismissivly. "Anyway your computer's fixed," he said "Thank you, I'll come and get it tomorrow." Lithuania said.

"All right, see you then," Estonia replied and hung up. No sooner did he hang up then the doorbell rang. He sighed, ran upstairs and opened the door. Outside stood Poland in bellbottoms and a green peasant blouse, carrying a handbag that was a completely inappropiate shade of pink. This could only mean one thing.

"No, I'm sorry, Poland. I can't go shopping with you today."

"But Liet I, like, haven't even asked you yet!" Poland whined.

"Poland, I'm waiting on a locksmith," Lithuania replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Like, why? Actually I don't care, so let's go!" Poland grabbed his arm and ran.

"No, Poland-!" Toris protested as he was dragged towards the car.

**-Водка-**

Four hours later, Toris wearily trudged up the stairs to his house. He sighed and banged his head on the outer glass door when he saw the 'Sorry I missed you!' note stuck to it. He then removed the note and opened the door. He headed towards the kitchen in search of his stomach medicine but didn't make it past the doorway. Russia was sitting at his kitchen table with a book, a bottle of vodka and 2 glasses.

"Vodka?" he asked.

Lithuania opened his mouth, closed it, thought _what the hell_, sat in the other seat, and poured himself a glass.

**So opinions, reviews, twix bars! I'll take anything I just want feedback people.**

**Edit; Crap forgot translations!**

**Дa:(Russian) Yes**

**Pole probleemi: (Estonian) No problem**


	3. Day off

**Hey Guy's sorry for the wait and yeah. I had writers block and a lack of urge to write and I'm still not happy with this. Any way, thanks for all the reviews and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Owning Hetalia would be awesome but I'm not Prussia so I guess I don't own it. **

**Day off**

Take a day off his boss had said. Don't try to do any paperwork his boss said. Just relax his boss said. Lithuania was wondering what Grybauskaitė would say about the Russian in his backyard. Russia was bent over outside by one of the bushes.

"Just ignore him Toris, maybe you'll get lucky and he'll go away and Belarus will appear in his place." Lithuania mumbled to himself rubbing his stomach. _'Yeah right.' _ he thought opening his medicine cabinet. And he was out of stomach pills, could this day get any worse? There was a knock on his door. Thankfully the front one, so there wasn't a homicidal Russian on the other side, maybe. He straightened his shirt and opened the door to reveal Belarus. His day had just gotten better. "Hello Ms. Belarus, what brings you here?" Belarus might have said something but Toris didn't notice. She had the lips of an angel and the hands to, how lovingly they enveloped his own. Something around his fingers twinged.

"Iдыёт! Where is my brother?" she yelled at him letting go of his hand

"Huh? Oh he's in the backyard» Lithuania replied noticing that two of his fingers were really starting to hurt. Belarus smiled that gorgeous smile of hers took Lithuainia's hand again and then quickly ran off. _'How strange..' _he thought _'only two of my fingers hurt a little bit ago' _

**-Водка-**

An hour, some screaming and the bandaging of his fingers, later, Lithuania sat on his couch with a glass of Gira, reading a book he had gotten when Poland had dragged him off shopping. He reached for his glass and took a sip only to realize that there was nothing in it. He marked his place, got up just as the doorbell rang. Toris looked through the peephole to see Russia's distorted face.

"Gah!" he shrieked, jumping back.

"Litva!" came Russia's muted voice. "Can I come in please? I need to talk to you." Lithuania stood there for a moment debating whether he should unlock the door or not.

"What do you want?" He asked through the door.

"Just to talk, let me in!" Lithuania sighed and opened the door. Russia immediately enveloped him in a hug. Lithuania stiffened and wriggled out of his embrace.

"What, why-" He sputtered.

"Belarus didn't horribly injure you!" Russia interrupted cheerily.

"No, Of course she didn't! Belarus wouldn't hurt anyone." Russia just stared at him for a moment before patting him on the head. Lithuania moved out from underneath his hand.

"Oh I almost forgot!"Russia piped up. "Have you seen my heart? I have seemed to have misplaced it." Every inch of Toris' brain simultaneously screamed 'WHAT!'

"Um no" Lithuania replied hesitantly. Russia looked disappointed, then comtemplative.

"Maybe it fell out at China's house," Lithuania heard him murmur.

"Hm, anyway, thanks Litva, call me if you find it." and Russia left. Toris let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door and slumped to the floor with his knees to his chest.

_ 'Why me' _ he got to his feet and grabbed his empty glass to go fill it. He opened the refrigerator door and realized that he had finished off the last of that bottle. He frowned and reached to the back, he knew he had another bottle somewhere. He immediately withdrew his hand as it touched something... mushy. He looked at his hand and saw that it was coated with blood. "AH!" he yelled._ 'Oh no, please no.' _ he thought rapidly wiping his hand on a near by towel before clearing away the stuff in the fridge to see a heart beating at the back of it. His first thought was '_How on earth did I miss that'_ followed by 'W_hat do I do with it?' _ he sighed, pulled it out and set it on a towel on the counter. The organ beat steadily as if it was still pushing blood through Russia's veins. He reached for his phone and paused. Why should he give it back? Why shouldn't he just stab it and end it? He reached for a knife then stopped, sighed and called Russia.

**Gah I still hate this Chapter! I would really like to know if anyone out there is interested in seeing this continue as it was originally only suppose to go to three chapters and this is Chapter 3. I apologise for inaccuracies and bad grammar. But please review anyway, I enjoy feedback and hearing from you guys.**

**Translations**

Iдыёт!-Belorussian-Idiot


End file.
